pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
FAC FAS MPF-MP
The MPF-MP (Mittleres Patrouillenfahrzeug-Mittlere Panzerung = medium patrol vehicle-medium armor) is FASs second self produced armored vehicle, and is based on the FAS LPF-MP. It was produced to grant highest standarts, and therefore not only the chassis is fully armored, but also the tire sidewalls and treads are made out of bulletproof kevlar. The chassis is produced out of a mixture of materials to keep a balance between armor strenght and weight. The windshield, as well as the side windows are made out of multi layer armoured glass, manufactured to grant DIN EN 1063 standart BR7 (withstands multiple hits by 7.62x51 armor piercing projectiles), and DIN EN 13541 standart ER4 (withstands 200-350kPa of explosive pressure). To ensure the high standarts of their vehicle, FAS tests every single part of it against direct fire, mines and IEDs. Not only FAS itself is testing the MPF-MP, but also the parent company FAC as well as a two German federal offices located in Baden-Württemberg and Bayern, called Deutsches Beschussamt. To stand its ground on the battlefield it is equipped with an FAC HMG4.zero in a full auto turret and a smoke generator. The newest models also offer the possibility to mount a MC-214l Minigun or the much heavier MC-20mm gatling gun. The latest version VI offers redesigned firing ports, a longer snorkle, enhanced suspension and a modernized communication system. Another important feature of the MPF-MP is its fully amphibious configuration. It is possible to drive into any kind of water without preparation. The underbody is shaped like a boat hull, the tires provide extra upwelling and stability, and two rear mounted propeller gondolas take care of the propulsion. Also the system is fully sealed and offers a bilge pump for emergency situations. In order to avoid water flooding the engine, FAS sealed the engine compartment and added a snorkel. The MPF-MP is all weather and polluted area serviceable, cause it offers air conditioning, a heater and NBC protection ventilation. Even under full NBC protection it is possible to fire and reload the turret mounted HMG4.zero, but it is not possible to change the barrel, so you need to reduce your firing to short bursts to prevent the barrel from overheating. As a major difference to the LPF-MP, a part of the crew is able to conduct direct firefight against opponents by using a top hatch and/or side mounted firing ports. When the top hatch is open, the MG-turret is partly blocked in its rotation to prevent it from firing on comrads. There is no storage compartment on the FAS MPF-MP. Everyting that is stored in the storage compartment on the LPF-MP models, is stored in the second crew compartment on the MPF-MP. There is not only a tool kit, but also NBC protection gear, EPAs, two 20l water canisters, medical emergency case, crews personal equippment, two 20l fuel canisters, a small drone and a FAC MML.3 grip unit with six 127mm missiles tubes. With this missile launcher, the crew has the possibility to fight against tanks, light vehicles and massive infantry formations. The crews PDWs are held in storage mountings inside the crew compartment. Another feature of the MPF-MP is a cable winch in the front bull bar. This winch enables the vehicle to tear itself out of heavy mud or other trouble. It is also possible to recover other vehicles up to 5000kg. It should also be mentioned, that the MPF-MP is ready for the digitalized battlefield. The system is fully equipped with latest communication, navigation, NBC detection and combat control technologies. The crew is also able to launch a small drone to scout tango positions or hositle terrain without help. To increase night combat effectiveness, it is possible to add night vision equipment to the the MPF-MP. Currently the MPF-MP is in service with the German Bundeswehr, the Austrian Bundesheer, the Netherland Landmacht and the Luxembourg Arméi. Also B3S, FACs private militia, makes use of the MPF-MP as their standart patrol vehicle. The United States Army, the British Army, as well as the Swedish Army are field testing the MPF-MP at the moment. FAC MPF-MP-III Minigun.png|Since FAC offers a Minigun, there is also a full auto turret version with it available for the FAS patrol vehicle series. MC-214l Minigun.png|FAC MC-214l for turret equippement.